


I Was Supposed to Capture Her But She Stole My Heart Instead

by nuni411



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternative Universe - FBI, Bank Robbery, F/F, Kidnapping, Most wanted, Rebellion, ragyo is controlling, ryuuko is leader of the rebels, satsuki is an agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuni411/pseuds/nuni411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki joined the FBI and quickly became one of the bureau's top agents in order to finish Ragyo from the inside out. Ragyo is killing off competition the only way to stop her from continuing on killing others is to capture Ryuuko and bring her back alive. Will Satsuki aid Ragyo in capturing the rebel leader or will she open her eyes and see that joining their side is really the only way to do justice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Case

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here :) I feel like my writing sucks but hey I tried. I'll update when I can.   
> Sorry for any grammatical errors or problems with the formatting;;  
> Any comments/suggestions are always welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I edited it a bit, noticed some words were missing.

She wasn't sure if this was where it all began, but she supposed it would do. Everything happened so fast, honestly, she had trouble processing it all. Yes, even Satsuki Kiryuuin, one of the FBI's most famous agents, has trouble sometimes.

Satsuki had just finished all her paperwork for the day and was getting ready to leave soon. It was getting late and she didn't want to stay in her office any longer. She almost felt like she was going to suffocate, like the walls were going to close in on her and crush her to death. The day had been extremely stressful. Her mother had been trying to call her all day, but she did her best to ignore the texts and incoming calls.

She also couldn't solve this case she'd been assigned and it's been bugging her ever since started reviewing the files. There were three murders throughout Honnouji city, each corpse belonging to CEO's who were _coincidentally_ in competition with the Revocs company, _her mother's company_. Well, 'murder,' wasn't exactly the right word. They all died in 'freak accidents.' Of course, Ragyo sent out her heartfelt condolences to their families, gaining even more support as head of the Revocs company. Typical. One died in a car accident, apparently the brake didn't work and they couldn't stop in time, resulting in a crash collision course on the intersection. Another died in one of their own construction sites. They were reviewing plans for making a new building when one of the workers ' _accidentally_ ' dropped his buzzsaw, sawing his head down the middle. That one was especially gruesome. However, it didn't compare to the death of the third CEO, who burned to death in his office because he foolishly heated up a strawberry poptart in his microwave with the wrapper still on. Satsuki was beginning to think to the third guy was just an idiot. I mean, _seriously_ , who does that? You're just asking to get yourself killed by that point.

None of the victims had any connections to each other besides the fact that they were her mother's most fiercest competitors. She knew something was up but she couldn't exactly pin it on Ragyo, there wasn't enough evidence to prove it. Any DNA left behind at the crime scenes surely must've been tampered with because they were left spotless when her team arrived to investigate. Once again, her mother abused her powers and did something inexcusable. The whole reason she joined this organization was to stop things like this from happening. Looks like she would have to try harder. 

 _'How could she just kill them all off like that? Did she hire a hitman? No, maybe_ she _committed the crime for her...'_ she thought, sighing and burying her face in hands. She stood up, gathering her things, ready to leave when she heard a knock on the door. She dropped her purse back on her desk and set her gun down beside it. _'Who is it this time?'_ she thought, slightly annoyed.

"Who is it?" she asked. It was 9pm and she wanted to get the hell out of there. She needed to get home as quickly as possible and finish watching Orange is the New Black. She desperately needed to find out what happened after season one's finale. She silently thanked the universe and all that was good for the new addition of season two on Netflix.

The door opened, revealing Rei Hououmaru and another woman standing behind her. Satsuki could almost taste her gut-wrenching perfume as the aroma filled the room. The toxic smell was enough to tell her that it was her-

"Excuse me, Lady Satsuki. You're mother is here to see you."

Ragyo stepped out of the darkness and into the dimly lit room, folder in hand. The only light left on was coming from Satsuki's desk lamp. All the other lights in and outside of the office were turned off, everyone else already went home, save for a few security guards at the end of the halls. 

"Thank you, Rei. If you would kindly leave the two of us alone, it will only be a matter of minutes." she waved her assistant off, shooing her away.

"Yes, ma'am." Rei politely said, bowing and closing the door.

"Well, Satsuk-"

"What are you doing here, mother?" Satsuki cut her off, attempting to hide the murderous intent in her voice.

"Can't a mother stop by and say hello to her _lovely_ daughter once in a while?" Ragyo lightly chuckled, stepping closer to Satsuki.

"Yes, well, a _normal_ mother doesn't stop by at the federal bureau of investigation's headquarters at 9 o'clock at night to say  _'Hello'_   to her daughter." she seethed.

"My my, Satsuki. That's no way to talk to the one who raised you." she pouted. "Actually," she started, laying the folder down and walking around the desk to stand behind her daughter, "you're right."

She lightly dragged her finger from the top of her neck to her lower back, drawing light circles. Her touch sent shivers down Satsuki's spine, causing her to grip her desk in fury.  "I need," she began, leaning up against her, pressing her breasts against her back. "-a favor." she whispered, nibbling the tips of her ear. _'Endure. All you need to do is endure.'_ Satsuki's breath hitched, fingers curling and knocking over her assortment of pens. One of Ragyo's arms pulled Satsuki even closer to her, catching the girl by surprise, as her other hand groped her breast. Her brows furrowed as she shuddered and cursed under her breath. She didn't want this, she never did.

"I want you to look into that folder," she groped her even more forcefully, causing Satsuki to let out a moan, "and find that criminal. Will you promise me that?"

"A-And...what if I...don't?" she asked, in between breaths.

"Trust me, you will." she whispered into her ear again. "Unless you want more of those men to die, of course." she threatened.

Satsuki's eyes widened, breath catching in her throat. She let out another moan as Ragyo licked her from neck to ear, leaving an unwanted trail of saliva, finally pushing her away. Satsuki backed away, glaring at her mother, her eyes flitting between the pair of scissors on her desk and her throat. _'I could kill her.'_ she thought. _'I could end her right now.'_ She really wanted to finish her right then and there, but she couldn't, not like this. _'No...I have to make her suffer. She has to rot away in prison, alone, for the rest of her life. She'd be lucky to even get the death sentence after I'm through with her.'_ That's the whole reason she joined after all, to stop monsters like her. To avenge her father.

"Fine." Satsuki reluctantly agreed. "I'll do it."

"That's my little girl!" Ragyo said, suddenly acting motherly, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Satsuki's cheek and hugging her.

"Well, I must get going. I have a lot of," she paused, smirking,"- _things_ to take care of. Bye-bye, Satsuki." She grabbed her purse and waved goodbye, finally leaving to Satsuki's relief. "Damn it..." The long haired woman slammed her fists against the desk, more of her office supplies falling to the floor. _'You'll pay for this Ragyo....'_ she thought, jaw clenching. One arm jerked to the side, wiping half her desk clean and making a mess of the floor, pens and papers flying. Her fingers swiftly grabbed the pair of scissors and flung them across the room, hurling it straight a picture of Ragyo on the wall. She slowly sat back down in her rolling chair, closing her eyes, taking deep breaths in and out. _'Calm down, Satsuki. Now is not the time to lose your temper. Get to the case at hand.'_ She sighed and leaned over to pick up her pens and papers.

She noticed in her fury of anger, that she dropped the folder that Ragyo left on the desk. She picked up one of the papers that fell out of it, it landed face down.

She flipped it over, revealing a girl with shoulder length black hair and a red streak swept to the side of her face. "Ryuko Matoi, huh?" She appeared to be #1 on the Most Wanted List as of this morning.

What made it more interesting was the amount of reward money that was offered if she was found dead or alive:

_five million dollars._


	2. Hidalgo's Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki comes to certain conclusions. Ryuko is an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really busy...Sort of forgot to update?? I haven't even really started it yet lol. Hopefully, my writing isn't too awful. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy. I'll update when I can.

_Wanted: Ryuko Matoi_

 

Satsuki stared at the photo. _‘How amusing.’_ She thought it was one of the most interesting ones she’s seen yet. The girl had shoulder length black hair with a streak of red sweeped to the left side of her face. Satsuki also noted that she had blue eyes, similar to her own. Now, this would’ve been a normal mugshot if it wasn’t for the fact that she was flipping the bird at the camera and sticking her tongue out when this photo was taken. Usually, they’d force her to retake the photo but according to the report, she kept making more ridiculous facial expressions, shouting “selfie game too strong,” and even spat on an official when he tried to restrain her. Satuski smirked. 

 

_Age: 18 years old_

_‘Huh. So she’s just a year younger than me.’_ Satsuki read through the rest of the description, analyzing the information. She was arrested a year ago after successfully evading authorities for months only to somehow magically escape the detention facility she was held in. Apparently, she was on the wanted list for several reasons, ranging from armed robberies at your local corner store to hacking into Revocs’ high security network. Satsuki snorted, taking a sip from her freshly brewed cup of coffee. Black. Just like she liked it. The bitterness reminded her of how Soroi makes it. She sat down in her rolling chair, scooting closer to her desk. _‘She sure has done a lot for someone so young. No wonder mother wants her to be apprehended so badly. Looks like this Matoi girl has been a thorn in her side for some time now.’_

 

It seems she’s affiliated with a rebel group, one that’s been rising in fame here in Honnouji city, “The Fresh Blood Bandits.” They’ve been stealing from large corporate companies and banks, giving back to people in need. They’re especially generous to those in the slums, or as others would put it, the No-Star District, the poorest of them all. The Three-Star District was the richest of course, Ragyo being one of its inhabitants, made sure of that. The peoples’ earnings determine where they live in the city and that is something they cannot change. Satsuki took another sip from her cup and sighed, frowning. ‘The gap between the rich and the poor is only getting wider and wider...’ Her fingers curled tightly around the handle. ‘...And it’s all because of my mother.’  

_****_

Satsuki set her cup down on the desk, swiveling around in her chair until she came face to face with a large map of Honnouji plastered on her wall. “I don’t have any leads yet...but maybe I can pinpoint her next target.” Satsuki picked up a red Expo marker from her assortment of utensils and took the folder in her other hand, standing up to face the map in front of her.

 

“Let’s see...” She glanced down at the files, skimming through the reports again. “First, she targeted five small shops in the one-star district.” She circled those locations first and moved on to the next sheet. “Then, she stole large amounts of food from Ayato’s Market and held a rally...right here...in the two-star district.” Satsuki moved her hand slightly higher on the map and two more circles. “Finally, just a few weeks back, she robbed one of Revocs’ banks in... millions of dollars…right here...in the three-star district.” She drew the last circle, capping the marker and setting it back in its rightful place. She plopped herself back in her chair, crossing her legs and tapping at the armrest as her other hand supported the weight of her chin as she leaned into it. ‘There doesn’t seem to be a pattern...other than the fact she’s only going after corrupt businesses. On the other hand, she has been reportedly seen around a certain area in the one-star district.’

 

“Hidalgo’s coffee shop.” she muttered to herself. “Might as well check it out myself.”

 

* * *

 

“Damn it. I can’t believe I lost to that dumb troll...” she grumbled, jingling the keys in her pocket. She left in a hurry, just putting on her red and black themed over sized hoodie over her training bra and shorts, also sporting a pair of worn out high tops. The walk to the coffee shop felt longer than usual. Maybe it’s because she didn’t really have the energy to walk all over the place or maybe it’s because of all the weird stares people were giving her that made her uncomfortable. She threw her hoodie over her head and glared at the ground, attempting to hide her face as much as possible.

“I knew I shoulda thrown scissors instead of rock. I mean, how the hell does paper beat rock anyway? Total bullshit I tell ya.”

 

She turned the corner and arrived at Mikisugi’s place, or rather _Hidalgo’s_ Coffee Shop. ' _Hidalgo. Pfft. What a stupid alias. I could totally come up with a better one anyways. Yup. Already have one in my head. Riley Mathews. I can see it now.'_

 

She snapped back to reality and went over her situation in her mind. She eventually just shook her head and groaned, latching her fingers on the door handle. She pulled...and pulled...and pulled once again, but the door wouldn’t open. “What- _ugh_ -the fuck?” She tugged at the handle and pulled with all her strength. “The sign...says...open! Why.isn’t.it.opening!?”

_**** _

“Maybe because the sign says ‘push’ instead of ‘pull.’” an annoyed voice commented from behind her. She jumped in surprise. “Step aside.” The taller woman moved in front of her and gripped the handle, pushing the door open. Satsuki glanced back at the girl, “You’re welcome by the way.”

_**** _

_‘Holy shit. She’s actually kinda hot.’_

_**** _

“Uh-um. Yeah. Thanks.” The raven haired girl stepped inside, following behind Satsuki. “And um, sorry for being an idiot, I guess.”

_**** _

“It’s fine.” Satsuki got in line to order, not paying much attention to the person behind her, someone new to add to her list of morons she knew, along with all the other idiots she the pleasure of being stuck in traffic with on the way there. Satsuki was not in the mood for anymore stupidity. Ryuko followed closely behind, admiring her beauty. Satsuki wore a tight fitting white button down shirt and a black skirt, both of which accentuated her natural body curves, along with a pair of black heels. Her hair was let down in her usual style, long and straight.   _‘My god. Look at that ass.’_ Ryuko tried to start up a conversation. _There’s no way I’m leaving here without getting her number._

 

“So, uh, what’s your name?” she asked, stuffing her hands into her pockets and looking at all the round tables. There were a couple people scattered here and there but it wasn't too crowded. She couldn't find anyone she knew so she turned her attention back to the girl in front of her. Satsuki glanced behind her, brows furrowing.

_**** _

“None of your business, that’s what.” she snapped, whipping her head back to the menu displayed up front. She was next to order, luckily enough. All this waiting in line was making her impatient. Hopefully, another cup of coffee could soothe her nerves. “Black coffee. Unsweetened.”

_**** _

Ryuko looked down, kicking at the floor. “Geez, I was just tryin’ to make conversation.” she grumbled under her breath. “No need to be rude.” She moved up and placed her order, “The usual, _Hidalgo!_ ” Satsuki sent her a death glare.

_**** _

“One, you trying to pry into my personal life is rude. I’m not even acquainted with you, nor do I ever wish to be. Two, I’m not going to speak to someone who doesn't know the difference between ‘push’ and ‘pull’ even though there’s a large sign displayed for everyone to see.”

_**** _

Ryuko was beginning to get annoyed. I mean, sure, Satsuki was hot, but that didn’t mean she could just get away with calling her an idiot, even though it was in a roundabout way. She stepped closer to her, invading her personal space and poking her.

_**** _

“Listen here, lady. You may be hot, like, _really hot_ , but that doesn’t mean you can just-wO _AH_.” Ryuko, again, proving herself to be an idiot, seemed to have to completely ignored the wet floor sign and slipped on a puddle of coffee, slamming her head on the floor. She layed on her back and moaned, momentarily disoriented. Satsuki stood over her asking if she was alright. _'Wow. Now that I think about it, her rack looks better from this angle. Definitely. Shit. Why do assholes have to be so hot all the time?'_

_**** _

“I’m...fine. Ugh...” Ryuko sat up groaning, one hand rubbing the back of her head. Her hoodie had fallen off her head, revealing her disheveled locks of hair and distinguishable red strand. Satsuki's eyes widened, a small smile creeping on her face.

_**** _

“I change my mind.” Satsuki crouched down and looked her in the eyes. She chuckled for some reason and smirked, Ryuko didn’t know why but she had a bad feeling about this.

_**** _

“Let me introduce myself. My name is Satsuki Kiryuin.” Satsuki lay over her prey, straddling her.

_**** _

Ryuko blushed. _'This has never happened to me before. Wait till the troll hears this. Wow. I know I’m irresistible, but to think she’d come on this strong and it hasn’t even been 20 minutes since I met her. In public too. Bravo, me, bravo. #Flirtationgametoostrong'_

 

“And you, Ryuko Matoi-”

_**** _

_'Oh, I really like how she says my name-'_   “Wait, how do you know my-”

_**** _

“-are under arrest.”

_**** _

CLICK. Before she knew it, she was handcuffed and pinned to the floor.

_**** _

“Shit. To think you were a fed...a pretty hot one too.” Ryuko gritted her teeth, Satsuki wasn’t being easy on her. “Yo, Eyebrows, ease up, will ya?”

_**** _

Satsuki made her grip even tighter and leaned in close to her ear, whispering.

_**** _

“You have the right to remain silent.”

 


End file.
